Wild
Introduction Hello there and welcome to a Wild wiki page! Wild was made on the 1st of January, and is guild restricted to fairly high level players on the server Solar. Please send a private message to any online member to join, or send an email using Ankabox mailing system to MiakaSui or SuiNakigai. Dungeons, Kolossium, perceptor fights and hunts and all a part of our everyday activities in Wild. It is a free guild, and you are not obligated to do anything. We do however appreciate if you share with your guildies what you can, let them benefit from your professions and otherwise assist them when you have the opportunity. Defending perceptor attacks is greatly apriciated and certantly is an important part of being a good Wild one! Information, pictures and paragraphs updated regularly! Come back again :) Wild Facts/History 2012 January - February The guild Wild was created by the account "MiakaSui" 1st of January 2012, at around 01:00 AM (+1 UTC). The creation of the guild was planned weeks if not months on beforehand. Wild did not start taking up members until 3 days after creation, when it had passed level 20. It grew fast to 10 members, but for the first month the max number of members did not surpass 20, instead it went from 10 to 15 and back over and over again. It was not until after the first week of February that the guild again florished and got a new batch of members. The level of the guild also stedily increased with the member number. It reached level 25 already 8th of February without any sweat spilt. 20th of February Wild got to level 29, and rounded off to level 30 the day after. Wild passed level 31 the night to February 22nd, level 32 on February 23rd, and reached level 33 on February 25th. March - April March 2nd Wild got it's first paddock and house, as well as reaching their next level, 34. On March 9th Wild reached level 35, and 5 days later (15th) it passed level 36, level 37 the 24th, and then level 38 3 days after that (27th). It also obtained a paddock with 10 slots in the Koalak Mountain Area the 22nd of March. 1st of April Wild passed 39 followed up by level 40 April 3rd. The guild was full now, and didn't have spots for new members, so they decided to raise the level requirement from 140 to 150. No old members were kicked. Wild got to level 41 the night from 6th to 7th April, when it got level 42 and 43 is not documented, but level 44 was acquired 16th of April soon followed by 45 04:00 AM (GMT+1) the 19th. About 10 members left Wild for unknown reasons between 12th and 15th April 2012. It got one house 23rd, and leveled to 46 day after. 28 April The guild gained level 47. May - June From 1st of May until 17th, the leader of Wild did not have much time for the beloved guild and barely logged on at all, resulting in a greater member loss. Around 15-20 members left during this period. Fortunately this didn't really affect the power of the guild much as the average member level didn't sink and there were still 50 loyal members left. The guild also rose to level 48. 2014 January - February '' ''Beyond Time Itself and Back The Dark Rift in Time you may call it. Years had passed as Sui stood upon her Statue of Luck. The world had changed around her and so had Wild. The year was 2014, the 24th of February when she again started venturing around in the World of Twelve, and not long after, in fact just a week and the guild woke up as well from it's deep sleep. This due to a lively young Ecaflip named Tuhon sunbathing on a cliff in Incarnam, who asked to join. Who would have thought that would be the spark needed to breath life into Wild once again? March - April On March 8th at 4:28 AM Wild rounded level 50 and 5 Houses, on the 12th at 7:55 PM it hit level 51 and only 3 days later on the 15th Wild got to level 52. Wild reached level 53 on March 20th and level 54 on March 26th. The day after the guild got 90 members and undated it's emblem design. Around the end of the month Wild rounded level 55. April started good reaching 56 already the 3rd, and 57 not long after right before leveling slowed down again. On April 21st we hit 58, and 59 on the 27th. May - June The month started off nicely with level 60(4th of May), and a week later we were level 61. 20th May we reached level 62. June started off with a nice ping on level 63, 11 days later the 14th of June we hit 64. 28th of June Wild reached 65. July - August The Wild crew took some time off during the summer, but the guild still got some levels! The 12th of July we were 66, and by the start of August we were halfway to level 69. Sadly during August the guild seemed to go into another inactive period, and so the leveling slowed down and members left. September - October Early in September we reached level 70 and got us another house. level 71 followed the 18th the same month. Guidelines Wild is not a guild enslaved by rules, but it is easier to create a secure and stable atmosphere with some sort of regulation. The list below shows what we expect of you as a member, they are our community guidelines and shall be considered as nothing more OR less. If a Wild member continuously strays away from or tries to move around these guidelines or in some way repetitively disrespects them, their membership will be reconsidered. * If you have a problem with someone, take it privately. I guarantee the guild is not interested in listening to your quarrels. * Avoid raging at and badmouthing others in the guild chat. No tolerance for discrimination of any kind. * No one likes scammers, hackers or people who steal from others, it is needless to say that you should restrain yourself from such activities. Understand that these guidelines are present only to keep order and a peaceful pleasant atmosphere within the guild. Ranks Wild currently has a ranking system based on experience contributed to the guild. The more Experience you give the more ranks you will get to choose from. The ranking system in use is voted on by the members. Special Ranks Other ranks obtainable in Wild, under certain conditions. (Chosen by leader) *'Second in Command' **Knows rules, goals and requirements of the guild, has knowledge of the guild’s future plans *'Chosen One' **Nominated and On Trial for future Second in Command. *'Recruiting Officer' **Enjoys and is motivated to recruit for the guild (Chosen by member) *'Treasure Hunter' **Does drop hunts *'Breeder' **Actively breeds mounts *'Craftsman' **Has one or more crafting professions of level 100 *'Merchant' **Has one or more gathering professions of level 100 Rights Upon joining Wild you are granted the right to choose your own experience contribution, use our paddocks and you are allowed to invite new members. When you reach 100.000 Experience (Mascot) you get the necessary rights to manage a Perceptor as well. Altough the highest rank is aquired at 1 million Experience (Protector/Treasurer) there is still 1 more goal to reach if you really care about ranking. Everyone who donates 10 million Experience or more will have the right to change their rank at anytime on their own. (Ranks considered to be "Chosen By Leader" are still off limits). Be aware that ranking and rights may change in the future. Properties A list of all the houses and paddocks (including their location) registered or owned by Wild. Houses Small Blacksmith House (Bonta) 16,24 Small Sufokian House (Sufokia) -26,-57 Enourmous Lumberjack's house (Bonta) -29,-60 Medium-sized Frigost House (Frigost Village) -76,-45 Medium-sized Frigost House (Frigost Village) -78,-40 Paddocks Frigost Island (Frigost Village) Max 10 -80,-46 Tainela (The Craddle) Max 9 0,-33 Proffesions We have access to alot of nice high level proffesions, but a list of these is accessible only to the guilds Leader and Second in Commands. Contact us in game for any iquiries about this! Allies Wild is currently a part of the Alliance EMBER. And therefore automatically allied with it's guilds. Wild is however also allied to the guilds below independent of Alliance. Respect |}